Soul less eyes
by cici287
Summary: Ever since I met her, her eyes were so empty. Whether she tries to crack a smile, or when she fights, when she talks. It was so empty to me, or maybe its just me, well this once I get to see real emotion. When she holds the kunai knife over me. I see something in those deep purple eyes...regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Its Cici here! Now I am proud to announce this new story 'Soul less eyes' I hope you all will enjoy it! :D Though it is a bit of a dark fic. Here is…Jay doing the disclaimer!**

**Jay: Cici287 does not own Ninjago, the show and all characters rightfully belong to it's original owner.**

**Cici: That's right! Now enjoy!**

**Oh here are translations that some of you may need, since these words will be in the chapters:**

**(Japanese-Romanization)**

**Hai-yes**

**Gomen nasai-I'm sorry**

**Oh, and also, the first chapter was inspired by a sasusaku story made by the youtuber 'Natasha Lalaland' **

(Kai's POV)

I stroked the head of my dragon Flame as he rested his head against my body. The other dragons that he was morphed with laid down their heads in boredom, and made soft growls.

"I know Bud, its boring now isn't it…nothing more to do in the city," I sighed. Its been six months since we have defeated Garmadon. Though now nothing is really happening. There is nothing unusual that needs our attention, everything was normal, and boring.

The rest of the guys were currently playing video games with pizza as usual, but I just didn't feel like joining them this time.

"If only…something could happen….to give us something to do….something to train for….something to set a goal for…" I thought to myself as I continued to stroke the rough skin of Flame.

* * *

(No ones POV) Miles away from the dojo, there was a hidden dark building. Hidden well in a forest, where only two people live.

Inside, there is a conversation, between a man, and a teenager no older than the ninjas themselves.

The man in his old, and faded attire sat on a chair made of stone, rock. The female teenager stood in front of him, expecting orders.

"Kogami," he started. He sipped his cup, filled with hot liquid.

"Hai Yasha-sama," she replied. His tired eyes looked at the young girl in front of him. He coughed, and continued to sip his medicine.

"Ahh, I am sure you know of the chosen ninjas, and their Sensei," he said in a low husky voice.

She nodded. "Ninjago City's saviors."

"So you know of the green ninja, his dragon, and the ultimate weapon?"

"Hai."

"Hm," he took gulp of the medicine, and licked his chapped lips. "As you remember, our plan to take over Ninjago…"

She nodded for him to continue. "We had to stall it, you said that Garmadon was in the way."

He nodded. "Yes, I could steal the weapon now, but as you can see…I am ill and weak, and unable to do so. I am not the healthy ninja that is front of me."

Kogami narrowed her dark purple eyes slightly in suspicion. "What are you planning Yasha-sama…?"

He smirked. "Kogami my dear pupil…I want _you _to accomplish the mission."

Her facial expression was unfazed. "You want me to steal the ultimate weapon, and take over Ninjago?"

"Heh, you are the only one I trust. You are like a daughter to me Kogami."

She folded her arms across her chest. "And how do you propose I do that? The ninjas are chosen for a reason. How do you want me to carry out this mission?"

His smirk never left his face. "Betrayal," he said.

* * *

Kai walked in the hallway of the dojo, his hands shoved into his pockets, he looked down on the hardwood floor.

"Well isn't someone in a grumpy mood," chuckled his friend. He recognized the voice well.

"Heh, shut up Jay. I'm just bored. There is nothing to do anymore." Jay sighed in agreement. "Yeah, ever since we saved Ninjago City from Garmadon, that huge snake, there has been nothing for us to DO."

They both sighed.

"I guess I'll go visit my parents," Jay said. "I'll see if they need anything I could help out with. That'll probably keep me busy for about a day or two. Care to join?"

"Nah, thanks for the offer, but I guess I'll just train."

Jay shrugged in response. "K then, see ya." With that the blue ninja walked off.

Kai entered the empty training grounds that was not used, nor needed for the past few months.

He walked over to a dummy. He lifted a fist slowly. He lazily threw a punch at the dummy's cheek.

"Hah," he breathed out lazily. He shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

(The next day)

Kai was on the training grounds, dressed in his ninja attire, excluding his mask. He cracked his knuckles, and stretched out his arms and legs, warming up. After cracking his neck, he made a fighting stance.

"NINJAAAGO!" he yelled. His body spun rapidly, and a circling fire surrounded him. It looked like a small tornado made out of fire. It went around the training grounds about five times as it kept it's steady position.

It was soon brought into a sudden halt, and the fire gave out, revealing the red ninja. His brown spiked hair was now slightly ruffled.

"Nngh!" someone went.

Kai's head turned toward the noise. What he saw...a girl walking up to the training fields. As the girl came closer, Kai saw that she was wounded, and her clothes was ripped in various places. She had cuts all over her body. She had medium-length raven hair that was tangled, it was a mess. Blood was seen on her mouth. One arm held her stomach as she limped closer and closer to the training grounds.

She lifted her head to see his distant, and confused face. "P-Pl-e-ase, h-help m-me," she begged weakly. She collapsed on the training ground entrance.

Kai did not move from his position. He was shocked, and baffled by the sudden appearance of this girl. The sun was now setting. Its either he leaves her, or carries her inside. He nipped his bottom lip in thought of what to do. He didn't know this girl. He had never seen her before in his life. He balled his hands into fist. No, he is a honorable ninja, he helps others. No matter what. He is one of the saviors of Ninjago. He breathed out slowly, and cautiously at that decision. An honorable ninja…

He carefully walked toward to the wounded female, who laid helplessly on the ground, probably knocked out cold. Once he reached her, he was standing over her. He could see her face. Her eyes were closed, and her face was pale. The blood now stained from her lip to chin. She had some minor scratches on her face, but beside that, she looked peaceful, and harmless.

He bent down slowly, and his arms approached her feeble body. He wrapped one arm around her knees, and snaked the other carefully around her shoulders. He lifted her up from the ground. "She's light," he thought. He carried her inside. Once he was inside the dojo, he walked softly through the quiet hallway. He tried to walk as softly as he could, not wanting to catch his comrades attention, that would lead him into questioning. Once he reached his room, he locked the door behind him, and set the girl on the couch.

"Now what?" he thought. Clearly she needed her wounds to be cleaned up, and some new clothes.

A knock on his door was heard, followed by a voice. "Kai, are you in there?"

"Crap! Nya!" he thought. "Uh, one sec Nya!" he replied. He looked frantically at his room, searching for a place where he can hide the girl. "Come on Kai, think!" he whispered fiercely to himself. Giving up, he walked to his door. He opened the sliding door quickly, and slid himself out into the hallway, while quickly closing it behind him, preventing his sister from seeing his room.

"So, what did ya need Sis?" he asked intently.

Nya gave her brother an awkward look. "Uh, did you happen to see some tools anywhere? I'm working on a project and I can't seem to find them."

"Uh…nope haven't seen them anywhere, whydon'tyouaskJay," he said quickly. His words were combined it was hard to understand. He started to push his sister away from the room. Unfortunately, Nya was using her heels to slow Kai down from pushing her away.

"Ok, what is with you?" she asked. She turned around so she could meet his nervous eyes. "Are you hiding something?"

He waved his arms in front of her face in a rapid movement. "No, no. I am not hiding anything. Now go ask Jay, you know he is always using those tools, haha!"

"Jay is at his parents. I thought you were the first one he told…?"

Kai cursed himself at forgetting. "Oh yeah, but you could check his room, he probably kept the tools there."

She looked at her brother's twitching smile. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You **are **hiding something!" When he froze, that was confirmed.

In one swift movement, she zoomed past him, and opened his bedroom door.

"Nya wait-"

"KYYYAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Cici here! I'm alive, that's right! :P Anywhos lets just get to the disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago nor the characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**Ok so that's that, and enjoy chapter number two! Don't forget to R&R please. Always love to hear feedback on you guys.**

* * *

_I remember when she first opened those purple eyes, I couldn't help but get hypnotized. And what was going on in my mind was, how could she hide emotion that well? I used to wonder, did she even have any? But now I know she does, she always did. She was just an expert at hiding them, so damn well. _

* * *

(Third Person's POV)

Kai covered his sister's wide gapped mouth with one hand, and put the other on her arm. He pulled her into his room, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Nya struggled, and squirmed under his hold. "Mmph!" went her muffled voice. But unfortunately he overpowered her. She stepped hard on his left foot, and bit his hand. He cursed silently under his breath, but still kept his strong hold.

"N-Nya-come on, s-stop squirming! Nya!" Kai growled under his breath, would she just… "Come on Nya! Let me at least explain-before you think of anything of anything rash." He wrapped his arm that wasn't covering her mouth around her petite waist. "Come Sis, please just stop and her me out."

She stopped, and relaxed in his arms, breathing out in defeat. Kai loosened his grip around her waist, but still kept his hand cupped over her mouth. Finally…

The unconscious girl was still resting on his couch, oblivious to what is happening in front of her.

"Now…are you going to let me talk?" Kai asked patiently.

Nya nodded. He released his hold completely from her.

She spat out. "Disgusting!" she went. She spit out in disgust. "Geez Kai, do you ever wash your hands? That was gross." She gagged. She shivered at the recent scene. "Never do that again."

He sighed. "Look, as I was trying to say. Its not what you think. I was just training at the training grounds, when I randomly found this girl collapsed at the entrance. So I just brought her in."

Nya sighed in relief. "Alright." She looked at the wounded female sprawled on the couch. "I guess I should get her fixed up, I got some bandages, and ointment in my room, plus I got some extra clothes that I never used."

Kai nodded. "Thanks Nya."

"Mmhm." She walked out of the room, leaving her older brother alone with the girl.

"Ok…." he went awkwardly, his onyx eyes wandering to the girl. He nipped his bottom lip in nervousness. "Just please don't wake up yet, just wait till Nya gets back," he pleaded to her silently.

His sister came back in about seven minutes- medications, and clothing in hand. Fortunately for Kai, she still hasn't woken up yet.

"Alright, so I got everything…so can you leave for a bit Kai?" Nya asked politely as she made her way over to tend the girl.

"But…this is my room," Kai pointed out.

"…And she is a girl," his sister explained slowly, as if she was talking to a young child.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just wait outside-"

"Hang with Lloyd."

Kai frowned, but turned and left his room, shutting the sliding door behind him. He walked down the hallway to find his friends.

Nya brought out the bandages, and ointment. She rubbed some ointment on the cuts, wounds on the girl's biceps. She then wrapped the bandages carefully around the area. She was no doctor defiantly, but she knew how to handle these wounds. For the boys would have these at times after battling the snakes, or Garmadon himself, or maybe even after heavy training.

Nya was so focused on the girl's wounds, that she didn't notice the female herself slowly opening her purple orbs, for something on the girl's shoulder had caught Nya's attention…

"Mmm," the girl murmured sleepily.

Nya jumped in shock at the sound of the girl. She now stood up, and stared down in shock at the female now growing conscious.

The girl just stared back at her with a blank expression. She just stared. So did Nya. Neither said a word to each other.

After what seemed an eternity, Nya was the one to break the awkward silence. "Um…hello!" she greeted awkwardly, but kindly. "I'm Nya…I know this is weird, and confusing right now…yeah but…uh my brother found you collapsed on the training ground outside. So he just brought you in, and I'm just treating your wounds."

Nya got now response from the girl. The girl just gazed at the hardwood floor below her. "So what's your name? If you don't mind me asking."

It took a bit before the girl responded. She still kept her gaze at the floor.

"…Chiharu…Chiharu Nakamura," she finally said, but her voice was so soft that it was difficult for Nya to catch. Her eyes darted to Nya, waiting for her reply.

"Nice to meet you!"

"…"

"I guess you don't like to talk much." Nya still held a soft smile. "That's ok. I get it. I see you have already bandaged your hands," she noticed, glancing at Chiharu's hand. The bandages went from her wrist, to her knuckles. So the top half of her fingers were still visible.

Chiharu only nodded.

"I have some clean clothes for you. Once I finish bandaging your wounds, you can change, and I can just get rid of your ripped clothes."

As Nya started to prepare the bandages, Chiharu sat up, one arm draped around her stomach as she stared dully at the floor once more.

"…I can do it myself," she said. "Can I just have the bandages."

Nya shook her head. "Look I think it'd be better if-"

Chiharu cut her off. "Its fine thank you. Just let me do it myself. I just want to bandage myself."

Nya then just shrugged. "Alright." She tossed her the bandages. "Bathroom is over there," she said pointing to the closed door nearby. As Chiharu stood up, and started walking, Nya said, "Here, take the ointment, and your clothes" She tossed the ointment to her, and the clean set of black, and white clothing.

"Thanks…Nya." She closed the bathroom door. Leaving Nya to her thoughts. Nya just stood against the wall, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at the ground. Her short black hair fell over her face, as her head tilted down.

"That…mark," she thought. When Chiharu was still unconscious, Nya was bandaging her left bicep. But...there was a mark on the shoulder. The image flashed in her mind… it was a Japanese writing, or symbol, with two dots under it. Before Nya could take another look, Chiharu was waking up. Nya's eyes wandered to the closed bathroom door in front of her. "Who, or what is she…?"

A firm knock sounded. "Nya, can I come in now?" asked Kai's voice behind his door. It was silent for a little before he heard a soft "Sure." He walked in to see the couch empty, and his sister against the wall.

"She's awake?" he went.

"Yeah, she's just in your bathroom." She nodded over to the closed door. She sat down on his couch. Kai joined her.

"So what's she like?" he asked intently.

She smiled slightly at her older brother. "Why don't you find out yourself, ne?"

As if on cue, the siblings heard the bathroom door knob turn, and the door softly creaked open. Revealing Chiharu in her new attire. A sleeve-less V-neck black shirt, with a open white vest over it, she also had black pants on with it. Her raven hair was untangled, and nicely brushed. She still had the bandages on her biceps, and hands. Though, to Nya's notice, she had covered her left shoulder with bandages as well.

"Chiharu, this is Kai. He is my older brother. And the red ninja. Kai, meet Chiharu Nakamura."

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. Here are the release dates!**

**Secrets of the Ninja: May 27**

**Soul less Eyes: June 1- June 2**

**Till then, take care my lovelies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hah, as promised, another chapter of 'Soul less Eyes' :P Finals are coming up, but I will do my very best to post on expectation or earlier. I'm sorry to say this but after June 30, I'll be gone somewhere for vacation, and I will return on August 12 so it will be a while for more posts, so I will try to post as much as I can while I am still here and leave you with that. Alright here's the disclaimer, and this time…I'll have…Chiharu! Yo Chiharu-san~**

**Chiharu: *sharpening kunai* "What?"**

**Me: "Can you please do the disclaimer?"**

**Chiharu: *Sigh, and throws kunai in my direction***

**Me: "Kya!" *dodges at last second* "Gosh if you didn't want to then you should have said so!"**

**Chiharu: "Urusai." (Shut up) Cici287 does not own Ninjago. **

**Me: Review please! **

(No one's POV)

Chiharu sat in the guest bed silently as she changed the bandages. Using her kunai, she went under the bandages, careful not to cut her skin and ripped it from there. She threw the torn ones to the ground carelessly. A knock was heard at her door.

"Chiharu? Dinner is ready," said Nya's voice.

"Not hungry," Chiharu mumbled, as she ripped another set of bandages. Purple marks, and scars were now visible on her now exposed skin. They were bound to heal soon she knew.

"Are you sure? Zane cooked."

"I'm sure, just go on ahead." She took the new roll of bandages, and stretched out some., cutting it when it was the length she wanted. She wrapped it around her wounded arm. She winced slightly when she had touched a sensitive bruise. "Ugh."

"If you want, I can bring the food up here," Nya offered. "And plus you get to meet the guys, they want to meet you. They are really nice."

Chiharu picked up the torn, and used bandages on the ground, and threw it away. "Maybe later."

Nya sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll just bring your food up here-"

"I said I'm not hungry. Just go eat."

Nya left without another word. Chiharu sat on the edge of the neatly done bed, and buried her face in her hands. "How long will this take?" she muttered. Only to receive no response. Not that she expected one anyway. "Nng!" she grasped her left shoulder. A burning sensation had washed over it. She cursed silently. She ripped off the bandage there forcefully, where her mysterious mark glowed a bright red. "Not now," she growled angrily.

* * *

The ninjas, Nya, and Sensei Wu sat together at their usual dining table.

"So Nya, where is your friend?" Cole asked, as he slurped down his ramen.

She just tapped her bowl with her chopsticks softly in a daze. She snapped out of it at the sound of Cole's voice. "Oh, she said she's not hungry," she mumbled. Her ramen remained untouched. She was obviously not hungry also.

"Want me to go check on her?" Kai offered. Kai had built an interest in the girl in the short time they had met. He noticed that Chiharu was filled with mystery. Mystery that he somehow felt needed to be unraveled.

"No, no. I'll do it." Nya stood up from her seat. "I'll be back." She walked away, unknown to the surprise that will await her.

* * *

She knocked softly on Chiharu's bedroom door. "Chiharu? The guys wanted me to check if you're ok." But she heard no verbal reply. Only a peculiar soft growl. "Chiharu?" She pressed her ear against the door. The growling had stopped, to be replaced by a sound of scratching. "Chiharu?" she said, more loudly. All was silent for a bit until she heard a strained voice.

"I-I'm fine N-Nya. Just get out-of here…_now."_

Nya's face scrunched up. "Chiharu, what's going on?"

"P-Please leave," Chiharu whimpered.

Nya panicked. "K-Kai! Kai!" she called her for her brother. What was going on? Oh what she would do to know.

It didn't take long for the over-protective brother to find his little sister. "Nya, what is it?"

"I-It'sChiharu!Idon'tknowwha-" her words were a jumbled mess. Unable to make sense. Kai grabbed her shaking shoulders.

"Nya, come down. What is it?" "Something is wrong with Chiharu!" He walked up to Chiharu's door, and pressed his ear against it like Nya had before. 'Chiharu? Are you ok?" There was no response. He sighed. "Sorry Chiharu," he mumbled. He turned away from the door, and lifted his leg.

"Uh Kai? What are you-"

'_Thud.'_ Before she knew it, the door that was once standing, lay flat on the hardwood floor.

"Kai! What is-"

"She's not here."

She looked at the room, indeed she was not. What was in the room was an undone bed, few wrinkled bandages, and an open window. Nya ran to the window.

"She…left?"

Kai looked down. "She didn't even say goodbye.." he mumbled. He looked at Nya who continued to look outside. "I'll just be out Nya." He walked out of the room without another word. "So much for getting to know her." Everyone had returned to their rooms, while he went to the training grounds. He sat on the steps near the entrance, and looked at the sunset. He folded his hands, and using his elbows to prop them up, he laid his chin on his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, running through the forest was the girl they were searching for. Running desperately away from civilization. The trees that she past were marked with claw marks. The female had now collapsed. Her almost black eyes returning to its normal purple shade. The claws retracted, and her body formed back to normal, leaving ripped pajamas in its place. Her hair was once again a tangled mess. And her face was marked. The glowing symbol on her shoulder had retuned back to normal.

"Huff…huff…just for a little while," she whispered to her self. She enclosed her hand, and slowly moved it to her chest.

The sun had now set. As Kai stood up to leave, he heard footsteps in the hallway. "Eh?" he went. He went inside only to see no one. He suspiciously looked around, but saw nothing. He headed off to his room. Un be known to him that a certain purple-eyes female now sits on her bed, looking dully at her mark.

**Sorry for the delayed update. Just some things came up, and I hope you will forgive me. But just take care everyone till next time!**

**Release date: June 15-16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh! Hey everyone I'm back! *dodges flying pots and pans* Ahm sorry for the very late chapter update, and I doubt you want to hear excuses, so I'm just going to say my sincere apologies, and go get your virtual cookies when your done with this chapter, XD.. School is coming up so I wish you all a great school year. Hopefully this time I could stick with my chapter update dates on time now. So to the disclaimer!I do not own Ninjago.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

It was now noon, with the sun high in the sky. The trees in a peaceful forest stood tall, and strong…when suddenly, a flock of birds flew away, squawking loudly on their way.

Several shurikens flew in the air, rapidly approaching an oak tree, whose bark they soon embedded themselves in.

The purple-eyes female stood in the forest, where many think and thick trees circled her, which also had weapons embedded into them. She was blind-folded, her hand still extended to where she had just thrown her shurikens. She took out a kunai from her pouch, and held it in a loose, yet firm grip. The clean weapon gleamed in the sunlight. She waited for the perfect moment.

A humble leaf slowly fell from one of the trees, it swayed in the wind as Chiharu tightened her grip on the kunai. She flung her weapon…

The leaf was now pierced through it's middle, and pinned to a tree by the kunai.

Chiharu removed her blindfold, and looked around. She nodded in approval that she hit every tree in its middle, and pinned the leaf perfectly, but she was not fully satisfied at her work. She knew she could do so much more than just that. She set the blindfold back on, and took out another kunai…she wanted a better target, a moving one, like an animal. She knew that was far from the best she could do, but right now it was the most advanced thing the forest could offer for her training. She spun her weapon on her palm, listening…waiting for her moving target…oblivious to the fact that a certain ninja was approaching…

The poor boy is going to be in for a close call.

Kai finally had her in sight. He sighed in relief that he finally found her…he must have been wandering around for an hour looking for her.

"Hey Chiharu-" he stopped in mid sentence at the rapidly approaching kunai.

A drop of blood fell on to the forest floor.

* * *

Chiharu removed her blindfold and looked at her thrown kunai that had embedded itself into a tree…and Kai who stared at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Sorry.." she said.

Kai made a small smile. "Nah its fine. Sorry for interrupting." He glanced at the used weapon. "Nice aim, if I didn't dodge on time...well that would have been bad news for me," he chuckled.

The girl looked at him. "Your cheek is bleeding," she noted calmly.

He ran a finger over his chin, and saw the blood on his finger once he looked at it.

"It's fine," he said with a side smile. "Trust me, I went through way worse than a simple scratch before.

She nodded.

"Cole is looking for you."

She blinked in confusion. The ninja of earth is looking for her? She only had a brief meet with the boy before, which only held a small greeting, and an introduction of names, The boy was not that all chatty with her, as she was with him, he was probably the most serious of the five, but she knew he still had a good sense of humor, unlike herself.

"Why?" she asked in a lowered tone..

"Why don't you go and find out?"

"Hn, I'll just go get my weapons."

Kai looked around at the trees that were used for her training just a little bit ago, he stared the longest at the pinned leaf. He nodded, impressed. This girl is indeed something else, but a though came to mind.

"Hey, do you by any chance, remember attacked you?" he asked, his tone serious.

She yanked a shuriken that was embedded quite deep into a tree.

"No. Though obviously they weren't any regular thugs, I would have been able to handle them easily."

Kai now believed that statement. "Then it's no ordinary criminal we're dealing with," he said. Though on the inside he smirked, finally something exciting he and the others could do. Defeat a new enemy possibly.

After collecting her used weapons, the two walked off to find Cole.

* * *

They found him in the front of the dojo, he was leaning up against the huge door, and swinging something around his index finger. He opened his eyes to see the two. He smirked.

"Aw how cute, two lovebirds walking together in the forest," he teased. He got two annoyed scowls in response, and that only increased his playful mood. He chuckled. He looked at Chiharu. "Hey Chiharu, I found something for you, I thought you might be interested." He simply tossed the object he was swinging to her, which she caught with ease.

"…a necklace?" she said with a raised brow. It was an old heart necklace. The silver chain had long ago lost its gleam, and turned dull. The small silver heart had minor scratches on it's surface, though it still had tiny blue gems on the outer sides, and a name was engraved in, but it was fading. The name, 'Akemi' was engraved in, in fancy cursive writing.

Now it was Kai's time to chuckle. "Talk about cheap Cole, giving a lady an old necklace that belonged to someone else. Heh, and didn't you used to work in a bank?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "I didn't work_ in_ it, I was the security guard. Look, I just found it on the ground in the city. It looks like it could still be worth something. Think about it as a welcome gift. Those gems look like they're real. So I though Chiharu could put some used to it, and sell it. Or she could throw it away, whatever she chooses."

Both boys turned to her. "So?"

Her purple eyes stared into the necklace. Something about it seemed so…familiar to her. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she has seen this before.

"I'll keep it."

The boys gave her a surprised look.

"Keep?" Cole went, wondering if he heard her right, "Like Kai said, its old, and has someone else's name. Its better to just sell, since its still wroth something."

"I just want to keep it."

Kai shrugged. "Her choice."

Cole still had a raised brow, but folded his arms across his chest, and sighed. What a weird girl. "Whatever then. Dinner time, you coming?"

Kai nodded. "I'm coming. You Chiharu?"

She shook her head. "Maybe later."

He knew what that meant. "I'll just bring your food up, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

They went inside, and she went straight to her room, the necklace clutched in her hand.

"Why does it seem so familiar?" she thought.

She knew it wasn't hers, it couldn't, it belonged to…whoever this 'Akemi' person is…or did belong to that person.

She growled in frustration. "What is with this necklace?" she muttered. She had no memory of herself having, or someone she knew having a necklace. The silver heart only stared back at her, as if it was mocking her.

She grabbed the chain, and threw the old piece of jewelry into her open closet, careless to where it lands.

"Whatever, just a stupid necklace." Though the fact that it seemed so familiar haunted her thoughts.

A knock sounded at the door, along with the voice of a male.

"Hello?" he went. She didn't recognize this voice. She opened her door to see a boy her age, with light, neatly brushed hair, and a blue ninja attire. He held a covered bowl and plate on both hands.

It hit her, the ninja of lighting. What was his name again? She couldn't remember…Jason? Jake? She had heard about all the ninjas, though still his name could not come to her memory.

"Hi!" he greeted with a bright smile. "Names' Jay, just got back from visiting my parents. So Kai wasn't lying! Wow, who would have though he'd bring a girl in," he said with a light-hearted laugh. "Anyway, here's your food." He pushed the plate, and bowl he was holding to her, which she took hesitantly.

"Kai wanted me to meet you, so he sent me up here. At first I didn't really believe it, Its nice to meet you though!" He offered his hand for her to shake, forgetting that her hands were full, until a few seconds later. "Uh, forget that. What's you name?"

This one was defiantly…light-hearted Chiharu noted. "..Chiharu."

The grin stayed on his face. "Cool! Well I gotta go, gotta eat to build up my strength," he said, patting his stomach. He turned on his heel to leave, but not before turning around to give her another sincere smile. "See you later!"

She closed her door softly, and set the bowl and plate down on her desk, she sat down to eat.

The window in her room creaked softly, causing her to drop her chopsticks, and her eyes to dart to it. She saw a tree branch hit against her window

She sensed it.

She sensed **him. **

She growled in anger, she let her teeth sharpen a bit, and her eyes dark. "That little.." she slammed her window open, and jumped out.

* * *

There she was...pinning someone to the ground by the throat, as she looked down with fire in her eyes. Furious couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeing.

You IDIOT!" she whispered angrily. "What are you doing here? If you get caught-"

The teenage boy that was pinned underneath her just smirked through the pain. "I just felt like visiting my _partner_," he said.

She growled again, getting angrier by the passing second. She released her tight hold on his neck, and put a kunai only centimeters away from it instead. How east it would be to just…

"You're not my partner," she spat out. "Leave before you sabotage everything."

"And if I don't" he challenged , his dark blue eyes held a glint of mischief.

She scoffed. "You're seventeen like me, yet you are foolish like a mere child. You **know** what I could do to you." Her eyes turned to a black shade, claws grew, and her teeth turned to fully grown fangs. "If you don't leave, I'll rip you to shred. Literally."

The boy was now wincing at the pressure she was currently putting on his chest, it had increased when she transformed.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Hm, I wasn't here for that…though you know how much I love challenges, I have something for you from the master…first let's get away from here shall we?"

A dark energy surrounded the two, disappearing as quickly as it appeared, taking the two with it.

* * *

The boy and Chiharu appeared on a dead, unused field not too far away from the dojo. Chiharu had her arms folded across her chest, and a annoyed scowl on present on her face. The two stood a good few feet away from each other, which was fortunate for the boy because of the girl's dark, and irritated aura that was rapidly increasing.

"Tanaka no Daiki this better be good, your interrupting an important mission." How she wanted to tear the smirk of his face.

Daiki chuckled. "Course, of course. Why I'd never interrupt my dear partner from a mission. Who has the heart to do that?"

Teeth clenched.

"Idiot," she forced out. "Get to the damn point." He chuckled. How he loved getting on her nerves. From the pocket of his grey sweat pants, he took out a rolled up scroll. He tossed it to her.

'From the master," he said. The wind ruffled his midnight colored hair, and his simple black T-shirt. "He something's that are written in the scroll."

She unrolled the scroll, and read the Japanese writing painted on. She read aloud softly.

"Information…updates…two months…" Her voice went silent for a moment after reading the last request.

"Assassination."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! How are you all? So a new school year has started, hope you all are adjusting, and having a good start. :D I just started high school as a freshmen, and I have some Honors classes and this to juggle so please bear with me and have patience. SO I have quite a few announcements to make, part of it will be after the chapter. So please review so I know that my supporters are still there, remember this story is for you, not me, so if there are no supporters then this story goes…well you already know. So yeah, and I am starting now a GAME for this story, starting now after the chapter the questions will be below the chapter about the story, so it is a question game. The questions will gradually get harder, and the answers will need to be more specific, I will be keeping track of the points. So just comment your answer, the game ends when the story ends. Its just for fun, or the winner will get their own story made by me, own story in Ninjago where they have their own character/characters as the main character/characters, I write the plotline according to them. I doubt that anyone would want me to do that since I am not a talented writer, so you can have that or just for fun, lets test that brain of yours. Ok, so that is that, and let Cole do the disclaimer for today! Cole-kun can you come here?**

**Cole:…**

**Me: Cole?**

**Cole: Zzzzz**

**Me:-.-….Baka(idiot)…Him and his need for "Beauty sleep"**

**Cole: Zzzz**

**Me: OI YOU BAKA! WAKE UP OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!  
Cole: *mumbles foul words* Cici287 does not own Ninjago nor the characters. **

**Me: Enjoy!**

(Third Person POV)  
The young female sat on the steps outside of the dojo's doors. She had her chin resting on her intertwined fingers, and her elbows on her knees. She sat in deep thought of her mission that will be coming up soon. She heard the heavy door behind open.

"Hey Chiharu."  
Chiharu nodded in acknowledgment her visitor. "Hello Nya."

Nya took a seat next to me, a soft smile on her face. "Do you remember the night you left?"

"I only took a walk that night," she lied smoothly.

"Hm, we actually thought you just left, we didn't see you come down, and when we came into your room, the window was open." Nya giggled lightly. "Were you that shy , that you couldn't even pass us to go the front door?"

Chiharu grunted in response. "It doesn't matter now, I have already met all of them once I returned the next day."  
Nya now had a side smile. "Yeah, but it was so short, you only your name, and they said theirs, and then you just left to your room."

"I don't hang around many people for too long."

"What happened that night?" Nya asked in a lowered voice. "I heard growling, clawing, and you were whimpering. What happened?"

"Nothing that anyone should give attention to. I don't need it. Its over anyway so don't mind it."

"Chiharu, you really keep to yourself. You know you could tell me anything, I am here for you." Her eyes held sincere concern.  
"Alright then… look I am going to take a walk." Chiharu stood, shoved her hands into her pocket.

"I can come with you if you want."

"Its fine, I'll go on my own." She stalked off, leaving behind a worried Nya on the steps.

Nya brushed a hand through her short black hair,

"Oh Chiharu, what are you hiding that is so bad that you cant tell us?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Chiharu walked through an old park, not many people were seen, the only ones that were seen just jogged by, not sparing her a glance. Just the way she wanted it. Daiki's words echoed in her head.

"_The target's name is Jin Yanaka."_

Lost in her train of thought, she bumped into a hard chest.

"Oof!" went the person she bumped into. She quickly snapped back into reality, and regained her posture.

"Apologies," she said, when she looked up at a familiar face.

"There is no need for that Chiharu," the person said with a smile.

"Zane? What are you doing here?"

The ice-ninja kept his smile. "Why, I could be asking you the same thing. But since you had asked first, I am simply enjoying the sight that this park has to offer."  
She scoffed. "There is not much to look at." She glanced over to the carelessly thrown garbage on the grass, wrappers, cans, bottles, and other junk. "The trees are not that different than the other trees I have seen either."

Zane shook his head. "It is ashamed how people treat this park. But yet, it has not masked the park's true beauty."

Chiharu raised a brow. _What a strange boy._

"Ninjas have to look underneath the underneath Chiharu. Never just look at the outer shell, when something beautiful can lie underneath."  
"Hn."

"With others, you can see their emotions, what they are truly feeling, even if they hid behind a fake smile." Zane looked at Chiharu's face. "You however, I have difficulty seeing any emotions."

"Tch, showing emotions means showing weakness. In battle you should never show emotions," she responded bluntly.

"I disagree that it means showing weakness, it shows that you are human."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Zane shrugged. "By the way, have you notified your parents yet of your location?"

She froze. "What?"

"Your parents, it's crucial for them to know where you are, they must be really worried."

She turned her back to him. "That is right, they would be worried, unless…" she turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "If I never had real parents to worry about me in the first place."

Zane stared into her cold eyes. She was alone…like he once was years ago…until his old memory returned, and he found a new family.

"You have lost your parents.."

She looked down, strands of hair shadowed over her eyes. "I don't remember who they were either." And that was the truth, she has no memory of herself having parents. She always had to fend for herself when she went out, never trusted anyone, and followed what her master told her to do.

Zane put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I had no memory of my father either…that is until my memory switch was switched on."

Switched on? Is he joking?

"I am an android Chiharu," he confessed. "When my father had 'died' he switched off my memory switch so I could move on with my life, and not live in the past. Until one day, my crow friend had lead me back to where I was created. And I turned on my switch that I never knew I had, I never even knew I was an android until that time, but I had always known I was some how different than others."

"I-I see…" What else could she say?

* * *

Later that evening, she finally ate at the table with the others. She sat next to Nya and Kai, though she stayed silent almost the whole time.

"I am glad you can finally join us Chiharu," Nya said with a smile. "How is the food?"

"…It's good."

Sensei Wu glanced at the quiet girl in front of him. "If I may ask, where did you live before you came here?"  
"I have just been around, never really found the place to stay permanently."

"Well you are more than welcome to live here with us," Nya offered kindly. "I just hope that you are not leaving behind friends and family if you live here."  
"I'm not."

"She can stay with us , right Sensei?"

"Of course, we always help those in need."

"Yeah! So can you tell us more about you?" Jay asked with a grin. "If you are going to live with us, why don't we get to know you a bit more?"

Kai glanced her way when she was asked this question. This, he wanted to hear.

"Hm, what do you want to know?"

"Anything!"  
"…I…like to train."

Everyone sweat dropped at hearing this. As if they didn't already know that.

"We know that," Jay laughed. "Come on, what other interest do you have? Like, I have an interest in building awesome new inventions!"

"…Well I don't know what else, training is what I did for as long as I can remember." She set down her empty bowl. "I am finished, thank you for the dinner." She stood up, and walked away to the front door.

"Chiharu, it's getting pretty late to go out," Lloyd pointed out.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, or I can go with you if you want."

"I'll be fine," she said. She opened the doors, and walked out.

"Is she always like this?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, but it's best to leave her be," Nya said, but when she turned to her left, her brother was no where in sight.

* * *

"Chiharu wait up!"  
She growled softly. Could she ever have alone time these days? Kai jogged up next to her.

"I heard about your parents from Zane. I am really sorry of your loss." He put a hand on her shoulder, just like Zane did. "I know what it feels like, I lost my father a while back too, Nya is the only family I have left, well now we have the guys now. So just, know that we are here for you ok? You don't need to keep to yourself."

She sighed. "You sound like your sister."

His mood slightly fell. "Ok, well I'll leave you alone now." He turned on his heel, and started to walk back to the dojo.

"Kai," she said suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. "…Thank you…I really appreciate it."

He smiled at her. "No prob."

She turned, and walked the opposite direction. Once she knew Kai was out of sight, she reached into the deep pocket of her pants, and pulled out the scroll that Daiki had given her last night.

* * *

_-24 hours ago-_

_Chiharu had her gaze on Daiki after she read the scroll. He had finally lost that annoying smirk, and his eyes turned hard, his face serious. _

"_The master wants updates on your current mission_, _he wants information on anything new you have learned from them_. _You have to steal the ultimate weapon in two months," Daiki stated smoothly. "But unfortunately for you, he has stacked some more work for you, you have to assasinate someone, your mission starts next week, when the target comes to Ninjago. I don't know why the master wants you to assasinate him, the master refused to say. Your target's name is Jin Yanaka.."_

_She nodded. She looked back at the scroll which had the man's picture printed on. The man looked like he was in his forties, he had a broad chin, and shortly cut black hair. _

"_Do I carry this mission out alone?" she asked. "Or do I have some dead weight to carry along as well."_

_He grabbed his chest, and made a fake expression of pain on his face. "Ouch, that hurt Kogami-san, I thought you __**loved**__ to work with me."_

_She scoffed. "Never on your life."_

"_Hmph, well as I would love to help you, I'm afraid I can't. I have some other things to get done myself. But you do have a helper. His name is Kenji Tanaka."_

_She frowned, she never liked working with others. "Well he better not get in my way." She turned around to leave, but not before saying,"Or that will be the __**last**__ thing he does."_

-Flashback ends-

She continued to walk, oblivious that onyx eyes were watching her.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed! So now that Chiharu is confirmed as Kogami, should she be called Kogami when she is narrated, and be called Chiharu when the boys, or Nya, or Sensei Wu talk to her? Or should I continue to narrate her as Chiharu? Whatever you guys want so I don't get you guys confused. Chiharu is Kogami's fake name so yeah. Oh yeah! The game! So the later on the harder questions will be worth more points, but here is the question~**

**Question 1: Where did Kai first find Chiharu (Kogami)?**

**Until the next chapter, take care!**


End file.
